


Even Psychopaths Need Evenings Off

by aedh



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aedh/pseuds/aedh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokito and Kubota spend an evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Psychopaths Need Evenings Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



Tokito munched through the end of his strawberry pocky stick, the slight sour of the yoghurt combining with soggy-ness of the cracker core as he’d been holding it in his mouth too long to retain the crunch. It was rage pocky eating, which meant he had to let it get soggy first to express his displeasure. It was just that this game puzzle flickering away merrily on the screen was so damn infuriating. He stared grumpily at the blocks, portal guns ready to fire as soon as the result presented itself, playstation controller gripped loosely in his hands.

It didn’t help that Kubo-chan had slid out of the house earlier without a word and was yet to return. Tokito glared somewhat balefully towards the door waiting for his, well, his Kubota to return. The game on the screen was struggling to hold his attention with that known absence in play. Tilting his upper body to the side he studied the screen looking for the perfect spot, before a hand descended on his shoulder and Kubota tapped a finger to a point on the screen, a hidden upwards pointing platform.

“Put it there and jump.” He said, flicking his glasses back into place, trench coat already discarded on his entrance.

Instead Tokito ignored the game and spun towards him, hands flying in agitation as he jumped onto Kubota bringing him down to the floor, with a solid thwack of impact.

“Where the hell were you?” He asked leaning in so they were nose to nose, hands flat by the sides of Kubito’s face. “I woke up and you were gone”

“Kasai wanted to talk to me” Kubota replied smiling up at Tokito, body relaxed and steady as always, before turning his head to look at the game playing on the screen, blue reflections from the screen washing over his face. Tokito blinked and moved with him so he was straddling Kubota’s sideways body, tugging on his glove and staring down at the man below.

“What did he want? Was it about W.A.?”

Kubo-kun seemed to focus his attention on the screen before replying.

“I wish you could construct the puzzles in this game, mind against mind is so much more interesting.”

“You could always go down the mahjong parlour if you wanted a proper test of skill. Or walk into another Yakuza den, there has to be someone you haven’t beaten yet.” Tokito replied before standing up and slumping down onto the couch one knee pulled up to his chest, his head tipped back to stare up at the ceiling and rubbing lightly at his face to get the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hmm. Little cat’s washing his face, maybe not the afternoon for laundry.” Kubo-kun replied rolling upright legs sliding into the crossed position to face him, still smiling. After a second he reached down to his jean pocket before pulling out his cigarette and lighter, placing the cigarette in his mouth before a bright flash of light and things were normal again with Kubo-kun with a lit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Tokito carried on with what he was doing too lazy to respond to the jibe. Then he picked up the playstation controller and hurled it hard at Kubo-kun’s head.

“I’m not a fucking cat, don’t use me to predict the weather.” Kubota flicked out a hand caught it as it flew towards him and seemed as little bothered as he ever was. Exchange over, Tokki flopped back into his position on the couch

“I really want a red bean paste bun” he informed the ceiling, before shifting so he could stare down at Kubo-kun. “Why don’t we have any red bean paste buns"

“You’re my cat, my favourite cat, who else would I use to predict the weather?” Kubo-chan replied sitting on the couch next to Tokito and running a hand through his hair, caressing his scalp as Tokito leaned into his shoulder enjoying the play of muscle under his head and the slight stickiness of warmed skin. “Ever so pettable and always miaowing for food.” He said continuing to run his right hand through Tokito’s hair, every so often pulling out strands to get a good look at them.

“I really want a red bean paste bun Kubo-chan” Tokito whined, his voice rising on the name, turning sorrowful eyes towards Kubota.  
Kubota hummed in response, tugging Tokito to him.

“Kubo-chan, why are there no red bean paste buns?” Tokito asked, sinking into Kubota’s side.

“Shall we play a fighting game and who ever loses goes to buy buns?” Kubota replied with a grin.

“How about we play and then you buy buns?” Tokito responded. Kubota signalled acceptance with a brief widening of his smile before Tokito dove off the couch to try grab controller number one with Kubota diving after him. There was a very brief scuffle before Kubota held up the controller over his head victoriously. Tokito was not going to let the matter go that easily and dove straight into him, pushing him down into the floor and trying to climb him like a tree to get to that elusive controller.

Kubo-chan let this go on for a while, smiling serenely before they were both suddenly sitting side by side each with a controller in their hands and the Tekken screen loading in front of them. Tokito wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but that wasn’t an entirely new sensation and there was no way Tokito was going down without a fight.

Fingers bloody from pounding on the keys and shoulders throbbing with tension, the last match of the game played, Tokito looked out the window to the darkening night, the rest of the day gone in the glory of fist to fist combat. With a sigh, Kubota stood up from the seat next to him and took a look out of the window hand resting on Tokito’s shoulder, taking a long slow drag on his cigarette. Before spinning around and grabbing his coat on his way out the door.

“I’m off to get those buns for you Tokki” He said as the door snicked closed behind him.

In a flash Tokito was up on his feet, “I’m coming with you. You still need to tell me what Kasai said,” Tokito said, matching Kubota pace for pace as they both left to the dark of Tokyo at night and its underbelly.


End file.
